Let Me Go
by Levy Aomine Michaelis
Summary: Pengkhianatan yang terjadi bahkan dilakukan sebelum mereka berdua menikah. Asano menyesal telah menduakan Karma-nya hanya untuk sebuah kenikmatan sesaat. Warning: Asakaru, yaoi.


Summary: Pengkhianatan yang terjadi bahkan dilakukan sebelum mereka berdua menikah. Asano menyesal telah menduakan Karma-nya hanya untuk sebuah kenikmatan sesaat.

Assasination Classroom

STORY milik AUTHOR Levy Aomine Michaelis

SETTING: At home and Restaurant

MAIN CHARACTER:

Asano Gakushuu, Karma Akabane , Rio Nakamura

READ AND REVIEW

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Kriiinggggggggggggggg...

Jam weker di dekat meja tempat tidur membangunkan Asano dari tidurnya, satu kecupan selamat pagi ia dapatkan di dahi dari seorang gadis yang sudah menunggunya bangun di samping kasur.

"Pagi, Asano-kun." Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu tersenyum, tubuhnya hanya ditutupi sehelai selimut yang bergabung dengan Asano.

"Pagi, Ak—Rio-san?" Si Asano junior terkejut. Ia baru ingat jika semalam ia dipengaruhi alkohol lalu tidak pulang kerumah melainkan ia tergoda oleh keindahan tubuh gadis bernama Rio Nakamura itu.

Nakamura memaklumi kesalahan panggil nama itu. Ia rela sakit hati demi bisa bersama orang yang disukainya.

"Maaf, aku pikir tadi sedang dirumah." Tambah Asano. Rio menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak. Tidak. Kau benar kok, kan kau sekarang ada dirumahku." Rio senyum lima jari andalannya.

Asano senang melihat gadis itu tersenyum, "Nee Asano-kun, apa kau... benar-benar mencintaiku? Ma-maksudku kenapa kita tidak menikah saja? Kan kita bisa berhubungan secara terang-terangan tidak seperti ini." Ujar Rio malu-malu. Mendengarnya pertanyaan itu Asano segera bangkit dari pembaringannya kemudian memungguti pakaiannya yang berserakan dilantai untuk segera dipakai kembali , Asano ingin segera pergi sebelum kembali digoda oleh gadis itu.

"Tidak.. tidak bisa Rio-san. Kau tahu kan jika aku sudah menikah dengan oranglain. Kau jangan khawatir. Aku selalu mencintaimu kok. Tapi untuk menikah, aku butuh waktu untuk memikirnya."

Asano beralasan. Setelah merapikan bajunya ia segera pergi karena hari sudah mulai siang.

"Sampai jumpa di kantor Rio-san."

Rio hanya melambaikan tangan.

Selepas Asano pergi Rio segera pergi kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

"Aku tahu Asano-kun. Cinta mu padaku dan cintamu pada istrimu itu berbeda."

Rio sadar dirinya sudah dibodohi. Hanya saja, perasaan maso nya masih menguasai. Biarlah... yang sudah terjadi biarlah terjadi. Asano adalah cinta pertamanya, meski tidak bisa move on setelah Asano menikah. Rio tetap senang pemuda itu masih mau berhubungan dengannya.

Air shower dihidupkan. Guyuran air hangat membasahi seluruh tubuhnya yang bermandikan air mani Asano tadi malam. "Kira-kira, apa yang akan terjadi jika Karma-kun tahu akan hal ini ya?" Rio tersenyum jahil. "Lebih baik dia tahu, agar mereka bisa cerai sekalian." Ide jahatnya mengalir seirama dengan air yang kini sudah menyegarkan kembali tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

Asano memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumah, pagar sama sekali tidak di kunci. Padahal biasa nya Karma masih tidur jam segini. Atau mungkin ada maling? Ah itu hanya imajinasi Asano saja. Tapi ia tetap khawatir.

Pemuda tersebut tidak mengetuk pintu, ini pertama kalinya ia tidak pulang semalaman kerumah. Karma pasti sudah menunggunya dan benar saja, pintu rumah mereka juga tak dikunci, si tuan rumah sendiri sedang tertidur di sofa tanpa perlindungan apapun dari udara dingin yang bisa membuatnya masuk angin kapanpun. Asano jadi tidak tega membangunkannya. Gini-gini dia sayang sama Karma kok.

Dan sebagai ganti nya ia mengambil selimut lalu menyelimuti tubuh Karma. Pemuda Akabane itu tertidur sangat pulas. Sepertinya ia sudah menunggu Asano hingga larut malam.

"Mimpi indah, malaikatku." Asano mengecup dahi Karma kemudian memindahkannya kekamar.

"Lebih baik aku mandi dulu." Ujarnya setelah meninggalkan Karma. _Bau Rio masih melekat ditubuhku._ Pikirnya.

Sebenarnya Karma tidak tidur. Ia hanya terlalu lelah untuk memarahi Asano saat ini. Setelah Asano pergi mandi, ia bangun kemudian mengambil beberapa foto yang disembunyikannya di laci kemudian pergi kedapur untuk memasak sesuatu.

"Akabane? Kau sudah bangun? " Asano mengusap-usap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk, lalu mendekati istrinya. Perasaan bersalah sedikit menyelimutinya.

"Tentu. Aku tahu perutmu selalu lapar dipagi hari." Balas Karma dingin. Asano tidak jadi memeluk, ia tahu Karma pasti sedang marah dengannya. Ia pura-pura tak melihat wajah istrinya kemudian duduk di bangku meja makan.

Asano mencoba mengisi kecanggungan dengan membaca koran.

Cukup lama mereka saling diam.

Hingga akhirnya Karma dengan membawa sarapan pagi mereka. Nasi goreng.

Menyadari makanan sudah datang, Asano melipat kembali koran yang dibacanya kemudian makan bersama.

Ini terlalu hening, bahkan ucapan 'selamat makan' saja tak terdengar dari keduanya.

Hingga akhirnya, Asano menemukan suatu hal yang mengejutkan didasar piringnya, beberapa lembar foto dirinya dan Rio dengan pose mesra ada disana. Asano terpaku menatap foto-foto itu, ia membersihkan nasi goreng yang menghalangi, namun tetap saja itu benar gambar dirinya bukan orang lain.

Karma menghentikan makan nya, "Jadi... sudah berapa lama?" Akhirnya Karma buka suara. Foto-foto itu menjadi sumber kediamannya pagi ini, dan rencana nya untuk mengejutkan Asano terlaksana.

Kedua alis Asano menukik, ia masih bisa mengelak, " Siapa yang mengirimkan ini Akabane? Tolong jangan salah paham dulu."

"Hahaha... aku tidak cukup bodoh untuk tertipu Gakushuu. Aku tahu jika Rio sangat menyukaimu bahkan sejak kita kuliah ditempat yang sama."

"Itu bukan berarti aku punya hubungan dengan nya." Asano membuang foto-foto itu kelantai, kemudian melanjutkan makan nya. "Aku sudah punya dirimu, dan aku hanya mencintaimu Akabane. Kau sudah tahu itu kan?"

"Hmph..." Karma membuang muka, " lalu bagaimana kau menjelaskan ini?" Karma menunjukkan video yang baru dikirimkan beberapa jam lalu di HP Karma. Alis pemuda merah itu menukik marah, ia menutut jawaban.

Uhuk! Uhuk!

Asano tersedak makanannya. Matanya melototi video yang tengah di putar Karma. Video yang menampilkan dirinya sedang berciuman mesra di atas ranjang dengan Rio dan yang selanjutnya terjadi reader taulah.

 _Rio brengsek!_

Asano menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Itu memang aku." Ujarnya mengaku.

Hp dicengkram kuat, suara dentuman meja makan yang dihentakan tangan Karma mengejutkan Asano.

"Ck! Lalu kenapa kau menikahiku jika kau menyukainya!"

"Itu karena aku hanya mencintaimu Akabane! Cuma kau!"

"Lalu kenapa kau selingkuh! Apalagi dengan dia! Apa karena aku tidak bisa punya anak! Atau karena aku laki-laki HAH!?"

Asano merasa terpojok. Jikapun ia menjawab itu hanya untuk nafsu nya, justru akan membuat Karma semakin marah.

"Kumohon tenang dulu Akabane"Asano merangkul pundak Karma namun ditepis. Karma bahkan tidak ingin melihat wajahnya. Asano benar-benar merasa bersalah sudah mengkhianatinya, namun mau bagaimana lagi? Semua terjadi begitu saja.

Tujuan Asano menerima segala jenis godaan Rio hanya untuk mengisi waktu kosongnya, namun bukan berarti dia tidak butuh Karma. Hanya saja kalau bisa... Asano ingin memiliki mereka berdua.

"Akabane. Aku minta maaf. Tapi kau harus tahu jika aku tidak pernah sedikitpun mencintai wanita itu. "

"..."

"Dia lah yang selalu menggodaku..."

"..."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf , setelah ini aku janji tak akan menemuinya lagi." Asano memasang wajah sedih, bukan... ini bukan drama tapi dia memang benar-benar sedih jika sampai Karma pergi darinya.

"..."

"Beri aku jawaban Akabane..."

Karma masih diam. Asano jadi ikut diam tak tahu harus apalagi, dia akan menerima apa saja hukuman yang diberikan Karma kecuali—" Aku sudah menghubungi kantor pengacara ku, dan surat cerai kita akan segera diurus." Karma menjawab dingin. Dingin sekali sehingga hati dan tubuh Asano membeku ditempat.

Tidak. Bukan hukuman yang seperti ini yang Asano mau.

Ia rela jika harus menelan wasabi berkilo-kilo gram dari hidung oleh Karma.

Dia rela jika harus tidur diluar berhari-berhari tanpa makan.

Dia rela jika Karma menembakinya dengan pistol sungguhan.

Tapi tolong- Kokoro Asano gak kuat jika harus berpisah dengan mahkluk yang paling dicintainya.

.

.

Karma beranjak meninggalkan Asano yang mematung, namun langkahnya dihentikan oleh pelukan erat Asano.

"Jangan pergi kumohon Akabane! Kita masih bisa selesaikan ini baik-baik!" Asano mendekapnya erat.

"Lepaskan aku lipan mesum!" Karma berontak namun gagal lepas. Pelukan Asano terlalu erat.

Apa saja,tolong hentikan Karma. Asano tidak akan bisa hidup tanpanya. "Aku tidak ingin kita cerai , kumohon padamu. Aku benar-benar janji tidak akan mengkhianatimu . semua ini hanyalah kecelakaan . tolong beri aku kesempatan!" Wajah pemuda berambut jingga itu tersembunyi dibelakang leher Karma. Menahan isakan tangis yang seharusnya menjadi hal yang paling memalukan buat nya. Akan tetapi saat ini harga diri sudah tidak penting, Asano hanya ingin Karma. Hanya Karma disisinya.

Ia sungguh menyesal.

Karma tak menjawab.

Asano terus-menerus memohon agar dimaafkan dan istrinya itu bisa berubah pikiran.

Karma bersuara kemudian "Apa benar kau tidak akan mengulanginya?" Masih dingin, Asano mengganguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Ya, demi mu aku akan rela melakukan segalanya ." Ujar si suami.

"Kenapa..." Karma menahan tangis.

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

Hening sesaat. Kemudian Karma membalik tubuhnya dan mencium bibir suaminya sekilas.

"Kalau begitu aku punya permintaan." Ujarnya.

Asano tersenyum.

"Apapun itu,aku akan kabulkan Hime-sama."

Sekarang Karma yang tersenyum.

OWARI

OMAKE

Pagi-pagi Karma sudah senyum-senyum sendiri menerima berita yang menurutnya bagus di Headline News favoritnya.

 _Malam tadi ditemukan mayat wanita gantung diri di Apartementnya. Diperkirakan motif si korban mengakhiri hidupnya karena ditinggal sang kekasih atau terbelit hutang. Wanita ini di ketahui bernama Nakamura Rio, berusia 25 tahun dan seorang asisten di perusahaan swasta ternama di Tokyo. Polisi masih menelusuri lebih lanjut tentang kejadian ini._

Senyum puas mengembang di bibirnya. Tak lama kemudian Asano datang dengan wajah begitu datar.

"Apa keinginanmu sudah terpenuhi Akabane?" terdengar agak menyindir.

"Apa kau tidak rela dia mati? Kalau kau masih sayang silakan kunjungi dan tidur didalam makam bersamanya." Jawab Karma. Tatapannya masih ke TV.

"Siapa juga yang mau dengan wanita jalang itu." Asano memeluk leher Karma dari belakang dan menciumi pucuk kepalanya.

"Jika kau bahagia, aku juga bahagia Akabane."

Karma mendongak lalu mengecup bibir suaminya. Kecupan hangat yang hanya akan jadi miliknya selamanya.

.

.

.

Habis cerita...

.

..

.

Huehehehe...

Maaf buat penggemar Nakamura-san kalau saya bikin dia bitch disini Xd

Btw, ini karya pertama saya tanpa humor sedikitpun.

Makasih buat yang udah baca, review, fav and follow.

Punya asupan AsaKaru lainnya?

Silakan berbagi sama saya ya Xd

Jaa..

:*


End file.
